


Think I Wanna Marry You

by batwaynebruceman



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batwaynebruceman/pseuds/batwaynebruceman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Think I Wanna Marry You</p>
<p>Rating : M - lots of smut</p>
<p>Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, brief mentions of Niff and Finchel</p>
<p>Warnings: Smut, possessive!Kurt, bottom!Blaine</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The year is 2015. Two years ago, Blaine graduated high school and moved to New York with Kurt. Now they're back in Ohio, having decided to spend Christmas with Kurt's family. But Blaine has other ideas - he's been planning the perfect proposal and now, it's time to act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot has been saved on my laptop for long time and I've just found it again, so I decided to upload it.

 

"Why have you brought me here?"

Kurt was staring up at the building in front of him, his eyes wide. It was obvious just how confused he was, but it didn't hide the love in his voice. Blaine smiled without looking at his boyfriend and squeezed his hand. They both stared at Dalton Academy, lost in their memories.

They were back in Ohio for the first time in six months, preparing to spend Christmas with Kurt's family, instead of spending it alone in New York. After two years of it, they wanted a 'family' holiday, so had returned to Lima, along with Rachel and Finn, who had gotten married a year after high school.

"It's where we first met, Kurt," Blaine said in a soft voice. "I'm glad that it's Christmas vacation and we have the place to ourselves. I spoke to Wes – he gave me the keys for the night."

"Wes? Isn't he staying at Nick and Jeff's place for the holidays with his wife?"

"Yeah he is. But Wes is the dean. And he was my best friend when we were there. He got pretty angry when I wouldn't tell him why I wanted the keys, but Jeff managed to convince him."

"Why won't you tell me?" Kurt whined.

"Oh sweetie, if I did that, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Kurt pouted and Blaine laughed, pulling him inside. They walked through the deserted corridors, their footsteps echoing loudly. Blaine stopped at the top of the spiral staircase.

"Blaine, what are you-?"

"Shh," he said, putting a finger to Kurt's lips, effectively silencing him. "You don't know me, okay? We're going to re-act the first time we met, word for word, in detail."

"But Blaine, that was years ago…"

"Yet you still know how the conversation went. I know you do, Kurt, because I do as well. I'll never forget that day. You ready?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine beamed. His confusion was obvious, but he trusted his boyfriend. Blaine began to walk down the stairs, the older boy just behind him.

"Excuse m-me," Kurt said. Blaine stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to face him, barely concealing a grin. "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine," he said, holding out his hand.

Kurt stopped for a fraction of a second before smiling and shaking it. "Kurt. So, what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers," Blaine said, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school up for a while."

"So wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt was getting into it, smiling back at the hazel eyed boy with every word he spoke. Even though he wasn't sure  _why_ Blaine wanted him to do it, he knew it was something to do with their love for each other.

"The Warblers are like rock stars," Blaine said. Kurt's eyebrow rose. "Come on," he said, taking his hand. "I know a shortcut."

Blaine pulled him from the stairs and together they ran down the corridor, heading towards the senior common room.

"Blaine, for crying out loud, why are we doing this?"

"Kurt seriously, if you don't shut up, I'm going to stick that plant pot where the sun don't shine."

At this, Kurt let go of Blaine and doubled up laughing. Blaine started laughing too and for a long time, they couldn't stop. When they eventually did, Blaine led him into the senior common room.

"Okay, stand there," he said, stopping in the doorway. He leaned into Kurt, so their lips were inches apart. "And say it."

"I… I stick out like a sore thumb," he whispered, aware of how close they were. Just as he leaned in to kiss him, Blaine pulled away.

"Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. Now, if you'll excuse me." He winked at Kurt's pout and moved to sit at the piano. Blaine allowed his fingers to relax. Even though he'd only played the song the previous night, when Kurt was working late, he was still nervous. His entire future would be decided in a matter of minutes, depending on how well he performed. He brushed his fingers over the keys without pressing them down. It had been a long time since he'd sat at this piano, since he'd been in this room… Yet everything was just how he remembered it. He smiled and opened his mouth to sing the song that changed both of their lives forever.

" _You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."_

He heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath. It was  _their_ song, no matter what anyone would ever say. Blaine didn't dare glance up at Kurt… yet somehow he knew he was standing exactly where he'd told him to.

" _Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever."_

Blaine heard a soft cry. He peeked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, heart fluttering when he saw the tears falling down his boyfriend's face. He couldn't help but notice that despite this, Kurt was smiling. Blaine felt the first burn of tears in his own eyes but ignored them, determined to finish the song.

" _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete."_

Kurt gave a soft, musical laugh, no doubt remembering the same thing Blaine was – when they actually did drive to California, get drunk on a beach and booked a motel room to build a pillow fort. They had stayed up for the entire night, watching Disney movies, Kurt laughing as Blaine sang every line with the characters on the screen.

" _Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back."_

Blaine's voice was soft and quiet. Kurt was biting down on his lip hard to stop himself from making a single sound – he knew that if he made a noise, it would disturb the beautiful, flawless voice that was filling the room. There were tears escaping Blaine's eyes. He closed them, completely losing himself in the song.

" _I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back."_

Blaine paused and took a deep breath, as though preparing himself for the final verse. His eyes were still closed, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. Kurt couldn't move his gaze from his face, watching as he continued to frown a little with every word he sang.

" _I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

After the last note, Kurt finally cracked. He couldn't help himself and practically jumped on Blaine, his arms wrapped around him tightly. Blaine nearly slipped off the stool from the sheer force of it.

"Kurt, I-"

"I love you, Blaine Anderson. I love you so much. You're sweet and romantic, and I just love you so much, okay?"

"…can't…breathe…"

"Crap, sorry!" He loosened his grip on Blaine, who breathed out heavily, laughing.

Blaine sat up and pushed Kurt lightly, forcing him to stand. "Just stay there for a moment, okay?" Blaine whispered. His voice was tight and strained. Kurt knew to remain silent. He simply nodded, their fingers still entwined. Blaine glanced up at him again, hazel eyes locked with icy blue.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he said in a soft voice, getting down on one knee and pulling out a black satin box. Kurt let out a sharp gasp, tears springing to his eyes. "You already own every piece of my heart, and you always will. You are beautiful and you're absolutely perfect, despite you always complaining you aren't. I want you to be mine forever – I want us to grow old together, sitting on a porch together somewhere, still hand in hand. You move me." Kurt let out a tiny sigh at those three words, the three words Blaine had said to him so long ago. "That song, Teenage Dream… It changed my entire life, Kurt. This  _place_  changed my entire life before without it, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so glad I did – you've changed my life for the better, and I love you. I'll continue to love you, and I'll tell you so until my last breath. So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel… Will you make me the happiest man alive, and do me the honour of marrying me?"

Kurt was silent. His jaw was wide open and for a second, Blaine thought he was going to faint. Then, he let out a squeal and threw his arms around him. This time, Blaine did fall off the stool, and they landed on the floor with a dull thud.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Yes, Blaine! Yes, I'll marry you," Kurt said, pressing a gentle kiss on his fiancée's jaw. Blaine laughed and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine. More than you'll ever know."

"Well that's good, considering you just agreed to marry me."

Kurt hummed in agreement and pulled Blaine into a kiss, needy and desperate. Blaine moaned against him and Kurt couldn't help but grin. He pulled away, pushing Blaine back down when tried to follow his lips.

"No, sweetie… I have to thank you."

"Kurt, what are you…"

Kurt pressed a finger to Blaine's lips and dragged his lips across Blaine's jaw, and down his neck. He began to suck roughly on the pulse-point on the younger man's neck, coaxing a groan from him. Blaine continued to moan and beg him, but Kurt didn't speak again until he was certain there was a vivid purple hickey on Blaine's neck.

"So pretty, letting me mark you," he muttered.

"Kurt,  _please._ Just do something."

Kurt was silent for a moment before standing up, pulling Blaine with him. "Strip, and get on the piano."

"…Kurt?"

"Do it, Blaine!"

Blaine nodded and unbuttoned his shirt with fumbling fingers. Kurt was unbelievably hot when he was possessive and demanding. He sat on top of the piano, clad in only a pair of tight, black boxer briefs, staring at Kurt. His legs were spread and his palms were resting between them, biting his lip. Kurt walked towards him, throwing his shirt unceremoniously to the floor. Then he leaned in, inhaling sharply, grazing their lips together.

Kurt kissed him slowly, sweeter and more careful than before. The burning ferocity was gone, yet everything seemed so much more. He urged Blaine to lie back and spread out across the piano. Kurt dropped to his knees, watching as Blaine threw his head back as he sucked a bruised into the tender skin of his inner thigh. Kurt traced his hip bones with his tongue, a low moan escaping his lips. He peeled the boxer briefs from Blaine's body, marvelling at the sight in front of him.

Kurt loved Blaine like that; cock hard against his abdomen and body tense from the anticipation. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a tiny bottle of lube he'd taken to keeping with him, just in case. After the years of being with Blaine, he knew he always needed to be prepared.

"Stay there," he said softly. Kurt stepped out of his jeans and his underwear, breathing a sigh of relief when his aching erection was freed. He then coated his fingers in lube and circled a finger around Blaine's entrance, earning him another moan. He teased it with the tip before pushing it in. Blaine squirmed above him, trying to fuck himself on the single finger.

"Fuck," Kurt said, adding another finger without warning. The action caused Blaine to release a whimper, his body writhing. "You're so tight."

"Fuck Kurt… more, please," Blaine begging. Kurt complied and adding a third finger, thrusting and twisting his fingers upward until Blaine's back arched off the piano. A strangled moan escaped past Blaine's lips as he thrust himself down on Kurt's fingers. Kurt didn't take his time like he wanted to, didn't drag out the preparation, because seeing Blaine like that was far too much, far too tempting. He pulled his fingers out, causing Blaine to whine. Kurt opened the lube again, spreading a generous amount onto his cock, before lining up to his entrance.

"Kurt,  _please."_

"So needy, so desperate for me," Kurt muttered, pushing himself in slowly. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's body and before the other man had time to adjust, he was thrusting into him again.

"Oh my god," Blaine whined, his back arching again. "Fuck, Kurt!"

Blaine pulled him closer to him by his hair, forcing their mouths into a hot, and filthy kiss. He could do nothing more than thrash about, trapped beneath the hard unforgiving piano and Kurt's deliciously warm body. He raked his nails down Kurt's back, knowing he'd leave marks.

"You love this, don't you?" Kurt said, thrusting into Blaine's ass harshly. "You just moan, and whimper, and  _beg_ to be fucked by me. You look so pretty, thrusting back onto my cock."

"Oh my  _god,_ Kurt," Blaine whimpered.

"You love me fucking into you like this, don't you?" Kurt grinned and leaned down, sucking another harsh bruise onto the skin on Blaine's neck. He finally looked up, staring with wide eyes at Blaine's face. He was completely wrecked, his curls sticking to his forehead from the sweat. "You're so gorgeous, Blaine. So fucking beautiful." Kurt pulled back, almost all the way, before slamming back in, his hands gripped Blaine's hips, knowing he'd leave bruises. Blaine could only nod, his eyes fluttering shut as Kurt began to thrust frantically. "So gorgeous," he groaned, "so perfect. So beautiful, I love you like this, Blaine. I love you so desperate to be fucked by me. And you're all mine."

Blaine arched up into him, gripping his fiancée as tightly as he could. "Please Kurt, touch me… I'm so close."

"No baby," Kurt said in between his groans. "Want you to come undone without me touching you. I know you can."

"So close, Kurt, so fucking close-"

"Come for me baby. Let me hear you come undone. Let me hear how good I make you feel."

Kurt's erratic thrusts were too much and Blaine's orgasm slammed through him. He threw his head back, mouth open in a scream as he came, covering both of their stomachs. The sight of Blaine wrecked, completely undone, sent Kurt over the edge. He felt Blaine clench around him as he came with a cry, his teeth digging into Blaine's neck.

Kurt collapsed onto his chest, holding onto him tightly. His legs and arms felt numb, and if it wasn't for Blaine's body underneath him, he probably would have sank to the floor. He peeked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, a small gasp escaping his lips. Blaine's eyes were shut, his long, dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Kurt could clearly see the marks decorating the side of his neck, the bruises vibrant and purple against the otherwise flawless skin.

Blaine opened his eyes, brushing the hair from Kurt's forehead. The corners of his lips twitched in a smile, which was returned by the blue-eyed man. Kurt pulled out slowly and Blaine hissed at the sudden emptiness, his ass already aching. Kurt gave him an apologetic smile and reached down into his jacket, pulling out some tissues. He carefully cleaned Blaine up, who whined softly at the pressure. Kurt then pulled him, so he was in a sitting position, most of his weight resting on him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him softly. "Did I break you? I-"

"Kurt, I'm fine," he interrupted. "I just got thoroughly fucked before coming so hard, I'm still dazed." He pulled Kurt into a gentle, lazy kiss. Kurt chuckled against his lips, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"You do realise we have to go back to your dad's house," Blaine said with a pout. "I'm going to have to face him walking with a limp. Finn and Rachel are there too… Rachel will guess in three seconds what happened. This is going to be so unbelievably humiliating."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. This proposal was perfect. I just can't believe you did this for me."

"I can't believe you just fucked me on a piano in our old school. Wes would murder me if he knew."

Kurt let out a snort of laughter, shaking his head slightly. He pulled Blaine closer to him, kissing the bruises on his neck. Blaine hummed contently, tightening his grip on Kurt.

"No regrets, just love," Kurt said softly.

"No regrets, just love," Blaine echoed.


End file.
